


[Script Offer][F4M] The Joys of Working Remotely

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Free Use, GFE, Gonewildaudio, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [GFE][Free Use][Groping][Hold the Moan][Reluctant at First][Fingering][Missionary][Creampie][Impregnation] and a couple of [L-Bombs]
Kudos: 5





	[Script Offer][F4M] The Joys of Working Remotely

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Thanks in part to modern technology, more and more people are working from home now. It has its pros and cons, but one of the things that's most appealing is the additional privacy that one's home provides! You can say and do all sorts of things that might not fly in the office....

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is the listener's wife, a sales representative at a prominent corporation. She loves her husband and has been married to him for quite some time, but aside from that I don't have anything specific in mind for her.

[setting is the couple's home, early in the afternoon]

[calling out to the listener] Alright babe, I'm going back to work! Holler if you need anything!

[to yourself] These lunch breaks never feel like they're long enough...oh well, still better than the last job. I'll never understand how I survived on 30-minute lunches for 3 whole years!

Younger me certainly put up with a lot...I should probably check on some of these orders. Hmmm...hey, Mrs. Johnson's order shipped out today! She'll be happy about that!

Maybe happy enough to order something with a better profit margin...I'm so behind on commissions for the month!

There's no way I'm letting Grace beat me AGAIN! I thought I'd be rid of her smug little face when I started working remote, but nope...she just HAD to start making memes of herself and send them to me...

I should email her a virus or something...[giggle]...

[SFX of ringtone] Welp, there goes my peace and quiet...hello, Sales Department! How can I help you?

[short pause] You need to reach the HR Department? One sec, I'll transfer you. Have a nice day!

[sigh] Why is the number for Sales the only visible one on our website? Does Corporate think that we LIKE being bothered all the time?

Maybe one day I'll get an actual customer...[the listener walks in]...hey, babe! Don't mind me, just...complaining about the job as usual [giggle]

[short pause] No, I'm not planning on quitting; I like this job! I just get bored, and complaining helps pass the time.

I thought you were gonna buy groceries...or is that not happening until later? [short pause] Okay, well, try not to wait until my shift ends! You know how crazy rush-hour traffic gets.

I'd hate for you to be stuck out there all nigh---[SFX of ringtone] Hold on, I gotta take this.

Hello, Sales Department! How can I help you? [short pause] You're...[disappointed] looking for the IT Department? One sec, I'll transfer you...

[sigh] See that, babe? There's one source of my complaints. Half the time I'm a phone operator, instead of a salesperson!

If I was ONLY getting paid on commission, I'd be pissed...

[short pause] Yeah, you're right. Business is just slow right now; it'll pick up eventually.

At least you're here to keep me company while I bitch and moan!

[giggle] Come here...[several kisses]...I love you...[several kisses]

[SFX of ringtone] Damn it! Can't even make out with my husband for two minutes...hello, Sales Department! How can I help you?

[short pause] Ma'am, I...I think you have the wrong number. [short pause] No, this is not Pizza Hut. This is...[sigh]...nevermind. Ma'am, I'm hanging up now. Have a nice day.

[laughs] Can you believe that shit? Happens at least once a day, I swear.

Now...where were we?

[improv making out]

Damn it, babe...now I'm starting to regret taking that lunch break!

The quickie we had after breakfast wasn't enough...but I'm still on the clock.

If it was just 5, maybe 10 minutes before the end of my shift...I'd clock out early and tear your clothes off [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

[SFX of ringtone, followed by a sigh] Right on schedule...better see who it---what? You wanna try something, babe?

What sort of wild idea have you got THIS time? [short pause] Free use? [scoff] No way, not while I'm supposed to be taking calls!

[short pause] Yeah, I've let you use me before...but that was only during meetings! They don't expect us to pay attention during those...or leave our webcams on...

...But this is different! If a supervisor catches me getting fucked on the other line, I'll lose my job!

Now I gotta take this call before it times out. We can keep making out once I'm done, okay?

Ahem...hello, Sales Department! How can I...help...

[quietly] Babe, what are you doing? Stop unbuttoning my shirt! [short pause] Yes, I want to fuck you...but now's not the time!

Yes, sir! I'm still here! What can I do for...[soft moan]

[quietly] Babe, take your hand off my boob! I...[soft moan]...it feels so good...

Sir, would you mind waiting on a brief hold? Thank you!

You'd be SO annoying if you weren't so fucking sexy, you know that? Fine, we'll do this...but if I get fired, YOU'RE helping me look for another job. Deal?

[short pause] Alright then...no blowjobs, though! I still need to talk, after all [giggle]

Well what are you waiting for, hon? My boobs aren't gonna massage themselves!

[improv groping]

Shit...I forgot to take that guy off of hold!

H---Hello, sir? Are you...[soft moan]...still there?

[short pause] Good...sorry about the wait! [soft moan] What did you need?

[short pause] Business cards? Oh, there are plenty of those to go around! [soft moan] How soon did you need them by?

[quietly] Unhook my bra...run your fingers across my thighs...

Excuse me, sir? No, I didn't say anything else! We can get a shipment out to you in a couple weeks. Just...[soft moan]...email us the details and we'll get started! [short pause] You're welcome, sir! Have a nice day!

Finally, a customer for once! [moan] Keep going, babe. You're making me so wet...

[improv cont'd]

I'll never get tired of being your fucktoy...

...And the risk of getting caught makes it even hotter!

[short pause] Yeah, you can pull up my skirt. Rub my pussy through my panties...

[improv cont'd]

FUCK, that feels great!

I'm starting to soak through my panties; why don't you pull 'em off?

[moan] Your fingers feel MUCH better without any fabric in the way...stick one inside me.

[improv fingering]

[SFX of ringtone] Another call...[moan]...don't stop, babe! I can handle it!

Hello, Sales...[moan]...Department...

[short pause] Your order hasn't arrived yet? Okay ma'am, I'll check the delivery status.

[moan][quietly] Fuck, I gotta mute my mic...

[improv cont'd]

Oh God...I love it when you rub my clit!

I can hardly focus on this...[moan]...computer screen!

[moan] Slow down, babe...I have to un-mute myself.

Ahem...ma'am? Your package is being held at your...[moan]...local post office.

[short pause] What's that? [giggle] Oh, I'm just...[moan]...stretching! Sometimes I make funny noises when I do that.

If you head to the post office and...[moan]...sign for your package, everything should be fine!

Have a nice day! [moan] I'm pretty sure she knew what was going on...

Fuck it. We've gotten this far, haven't we babe? I wanna cum on your fingers!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck...I'm really close, babe!

Don't stop! Please don't fucking stop!

I'm almost...FUCK!

[improv to orgasm]

Nice going, babe...[deep breath]...I might've fallen over if I wasn't sitting down!

Hey, where are YOU running off to? You didn't get yours yet.

[short pause] C'mon, take that cock out and put it in me!

And you know you're not allowed to pull out, right? [giggle] We haven't tried for a baby in a few days.

Now get over here...[grunt]...not THAT way, babe! I need to be able to reach the computer!

Stand over here...perfect. Hold my legs up.

[improv missionary]

Yeah...give it to me, baby...

[SFX of ringtone] Shit...hello, Sales Department! How can I help you?

[short pause] Sorry sir, we're still waiting on a shipment from overseas. Try calling back next week!

[short pause] You're welcome; have a nice day!

[moan] Fuck...you're stretching me out more than usual!

[improv cont'd]

You like when I work from home, don't you? So you can use me whenever you want?

I like it too; the fact that my body gets you SO worked up...

...You just can't help but take me for your own pleasure!

[improv cont'd]

You wanna cum in my tight pussy, don't you babe?

You wanna get me pregnant? Make me a mommy?

[giggle] Your cock twitched when I said that!

I know you want a pregnant wife...with big, swollen tits and a round belly.

Yeah...I know you want that. So give it to me...fucking breed me, babe!

[improv cont'd]

You're about to do it, aren't you? You're gonna cum inside me!

Thrust deep and hard, babe...put a nice, big load in there!

Fill my pussy ALL the way up! It better be leaking out when you're done!

Come on, babe...give me your cum...knock your wife up...

[improv to orgasm]

[SFX of ringtone] Wow, we got lucky on the timing there!

Hello, Sales Department! What can I do for you?

[short pause] Hmmm...I believe we still have plenty of those in stock.

[quietly] Babe, this load is FUCKING HUGE! It's so warm and sticky!

Y-yes sir, I'm still listening! If you need the items THAT quickly, we'll have to expedite shipping.

[short pause] The charges can vary, sir. FedEx changes their rates on a regular basis.

I can give you an estimate in just a moment; I just need to place you on hold.

[short pause] Okay sir, be back in a flash!

Put your pants on, and go buy those groceries already! It's getting late.

[short pause, followed by a kiss] I love you too...see you in a little while.

[short pause] Babe, wait! Make sure to grab some pregnancy tests while you're out; I think you really DID knock me up this time!

Once I get off work, we can go again and make sure...[giggle]...now get going!

[short pause] Hello sir, are you still with me? Good! Now, about your shipping estimate...


End file.
